There is no point
by doubt and trust
Summary: Moving to Karakura was my decision. Seemed like a new experience. BUT... Shinigamis... Nearly getting killed by hollows... and on top of that, living with a girl who is capable of blowing up the kitchen and a dog that watches tv...I wanna go home!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach

A/N: Hey guys. My friend Rin and I(Yuri) decided to write a fanfiction together. We know it might sound random at the start but please keep reading it and review! We hope you enjoy this story!

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

**Prologue: Emails**

Sender: _melodymayonaka _

To: _selenemayonaka _ My FAV cousin!!!!!!

Subject: OMG!!!!!!!

Hey Selene!

Can you believe it?! We're going to Japan in a week!

I can't believe our parents actually let us into going to Japan by ourselves to study!

Isn't it great? We also get to live in the same apartment!

I really can't live alone to save my self. I would probably burn the whole apartment down by the end of the week... I think you would agree too^^

I told my friends about going to Japan and some how my whole class knew by the end of the period.

News travels really fast here in America.

What's the weather like in New Zealand? You must be freezing down there-It's Winter in NZ right?

I'm boiling over here! I've gotten sunburnt five times this summer holidays! Hard to believe aye!

Anyway, I'm so looking forward to going to Japan but I'll miss my friends T^T. Christina and Amy were so sad about me leaving that they had a crying fit today at lunch; It was so embarrassing.

What was the name of our new high school again? Krakura? Karkra? Ka-Ka-Karikura!! That's it! Karikura High School! I think...

Hey you know, I heard that there were weird things going on in Karikura High School like random explosions and stuff. I hope that doesn't happen when we go! How much stuff are you going to bring? As of now, everything in my room has been stuffed into bags except for my bed, my desk, my dresser and some books and clothes.

Oh! I gotta go now! Dinner time! We're having okonomiyaki! Hehe

Well then seeya you soon!

Love from Melody

(^.^) ---(Hugs from me :P)

PS: Christina and Amy says Hi!

PPS: My parents says Hi too!

PPSS: I should stop saying PS. Bye!

Sender: _selenemayonaka _

To: _melodymayonaka _ Annoying Cousin

Subject: Calm Down...

Hi Melody

Calm down jeez~ It's not that great.

I mean sure our parents are sending us to Japan to learn more about our heritage and all but so what. Seriously I feel sorry for your friends. I don't know how they put up with you... (or how I put up with you)

Also, the school we're going to is Karakura High School you idiot. It's not that hard....

Yeah I do agree about you burning the apartment down, that's why I'm scared of living with you. Just joking.

I'll teach you how to avoid blowing up the house...when I feel like it.

I told my friends about me transferring too and they held a farewell party for me today. Even the teacher came (weird).

I'm really going to miss Joanne.

Christina was really nice when I met her.

You two should definitely keep in touch.

It was sad having to say goodbye to my karate teacher though apparently there is a karate club at the new school. It will be exciting to see what level the student are at in Japan.

You getting sunburnt five times...It's not that surprising.

Remember when we were 8, you and your family came to New Zealand for the holidays and you got sunburnt so badly that you couldn't walk, so I had to carry you back to my house.

By the way, it's not that cold here.

New Zealand's climate isn't that extreme.

The weird events at Karakura High School? Yeah I heard about that too.

I also heard that it happens occasionally around the whole town.

Apparently some people got hurt during a explosion in the school.

They still don't know what caused it but they don't think it was caused by a timer bomb or a terrorist which is good.

It's strange that they haven't figured out what caused it.

See you soon

From

Selene

PS: Stop sending those weird hug things, they're creepy.

PPS: Pack light otherwise it won't fit in the apartment. And no you can't put any of your stuff in my room.

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

A/N: We hoped you liked the sound of this story! So please review and tell us what you think!

-Yuri^^

-Rin T_T


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you like the sound of our story! Here's chapter 1

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

**Episode 1: New Day, New School,**

**New Reason to Hate My Cousin**

_One week later_

**Selene POV**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was blue

Everything was perfect day in Karakura High.

A lone figure leaned against a tree in the empty school courtyard.

_Where is that girl_ I thought to myself.

I looked at my uniform, "curse the person who invented short skirts" I muttered feeling very uncomfortable in the gray short skirt.

I hadn't tucked in the shirt because that would have felt weird and I couldn't have been bothered to tie up the ribbon so I just tied a knot and let the ribbon hang loosely around my neck.

I leaned against a tree enjoying the breeze

I tensed suddenly,

_A storm?_ I thought my eyes narrowing as I stepped away from the tree.

_Wait, an earthquake?_

_No...It's much, much worse..._

"SELEEEEENE!"

I took two steps back and just in time before something gray landed with a 'thud' at my feet.

"You dodged!" accused a honey haired girl.

I gave her a hard stare

"Melody, you left the house half and hour earlier than me. How is it that you end up half and hour later than me?"

"B-b-b-but you see...I...um saw this abandoned puppy hiding in the bushes and I was trying to find it's owner"

"So did you?" I asked trying to detect a lie.

"Well...no...actually yeah" said Melody avoiding eye contact.

"Is it no or yes?"

"K-kind of" she said cringing away from my glare.

She continued "well I couldn't find it's real owner so I took it home"

I lost it

"You brought a friggin puppy home!"

"Ya!" said Melody "Don't ya just looove puppies"

I ignored her

"So it's at home?"

"Ya!"

"alone?"

"Yup!"

"You left a puppy at home..._alone_"

"You got it!" said Melody

"Uh" I said smacking my palm against my forehead "you're responsible for cleaning up everything that puppy does."

"Sure!" said Melody smiling "how bad can it be."

I gave her an exasperated look and didn't bother to tell her what had happened when my mother decided to get a puppy and made the same mistake.

The whole house had been practically destroyed

"Lets go" I said walking off towards the school building.

Melody's POV

I ran.

I was late-30 minutes to be exact-but I didn't care.

I turned a corner panting, my school bag bumping against my hip as I ran faster.

My honey coloured pig tails bounced up and down and my pale coloured eyes looked straight ahead.

There, standing under a cherry blossom tree was a tall girl with black hair tinged with blue, looking utterly pissed but her sharp grey eyes were narrowed and scanning the area as though something was going to attack her.

The smile on my face grew wider.

"SSSEEELLLEEENNNEEE!" I shouted as I jumped towards her.

There was a look of horror on her face.

She stepped back, causing me to crash down beside her.

"You dodged~" I said rubbing my nose. She gave me a hard stare.

"Melody, you left the house half and hour earlier than me. How is it that you end up half and hour later than me?"

I explained to her about finding the puppy behind the bushes. She threw a fit.

"You hopeless girl" she muttered as we headed to our new classroom. I skipped and hummed a merry tune while Selene stayed quiet.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"I'm feeling great! It's a new day, I found a cute little puppy and got to keep it an-"

"I'm talking about...you know..." she said interrupting me and continued walking with her back faced to me.

"Oh" I said fingering the silver locket around my neck. "That..."

Selene stopped walking and turned around to face me "I saw you at the Christmas party last year and you looked terrible."

"Oh, I was just tired that's all!" I said changing back to peppy mode.

"Oh my goodness! I loved the apple pie grandma made us!

I ate so much that I almost threw up!" I said completely changing the subject.

"So, you're ok now? Your not depressed anymore?" said Selene changing the subject back. I clutched my locket tightly.

"I still miss him. Kyle was a great brother and I wish that car crash hadn't killed him but I'll bet he's somewhere in heaven right now. So I'm ok!" I said smiling at her.

Her mouth twitched slightly (It was probably the closest to a smile I would ever get).

I grabbed her hand, taking her by surprise.

"Come on! Let's go before we're really late!" I pulled her along as I ran.

We ran up the stairs and down the hall and finally reached our class-Now it was time for the teacher to throw a fit.

Ichigo POV

I sat at my desk, it was the first week that nothing major had happened since I had become a substitute shinigami.

I looked at the empty desk on either side of me.

Rukia had gone to Soul Society for some festival. She had been talking about some shinigami graduation thing.

_Lucky her_ I thought to myself feeling good that none of my friends were in trouble at the moment.

_I feel more alone than _ever.

I looked at the other empty desk which had once been occupied by a girl who while I was away, had transferred to Australia.

The teacher was ranting on about some diet program and like usual everyone was sweatdropping

Suddenly the door opened revealing two girls in Karakura school uniform which I didn't recognise.

"Ahh! Our new transfer students have arrived!" Our teacher said pointing at the girls.

I looked up.

So far all of the transfer students that had come were dead in some way (shinigami) or part monster (Vizards).

_Hopefully these two are alive_ I muttered.

Selene POV

A scanned the room _so far so good._

Everyone seemed normal...well except for the teacher.

"Sorrry we're late!" chimed Melody "we ran into some trouble"

I gave her my evilest glare "_You_ ran into some trouble and for the most part _you _are the trouble!"

Melody sheepish grin "tee-he-he so scary".

"Ok class. These are our new transfer students, Selene and Melody Mayonaka. Selene has just moved from New Zealand and Melody comes from America, though they're both cousins" explained the teacher. "You two can sit on either side of that orange haired guy called Ichigo"

In the middle of the class, I saw the grouchy orange haired guy staring out the window.

I took the seat to the left of him and Melody took the seat on the right.

"Hi! I'm Melody! I hope we can be friends!" Melody said to the guy called Ichigo. He gave a small "uh" in response.

I looked at him "So your name is strawberry" I said.

He have me a pissed off glare and seemed to be holding down the beast within.

"Oh boy" I could hear him mutter "this is going to be really fun" he said in a sarcastic tone.

The end

Hallelujah!

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

A/N: Hey! What did you think? Please tell us by reviewing

This might not be as good as our other stories and it might take longer to write since we have to write it together but please bear with us.

Happy Reading~

-Yuri^^

-Rin T_T


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own bleach

A/N: Hey sorry for not updating. We were quite busy with exams and everything. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

**Chapter 2: Could this town be any weirder?**

**Melody POV**

Lunch time came and Selene and I sat under a plum blossom tree at the back of the school eating our lunch. We were chatting away, actually, I was chatting away when an orange-haired girl with really big..._ you know_.... came up to us with some other girls.

"Hey! My name is Inoue Orihime! Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!" she greeted cheerfully.

Being the peppy girl I am, I sprang up onto my feet, with a mouthful of onigiri in my mouth and introduced myself.

"Hawwo! My mame ish Mewoby an dish ish my coushin Silene!" I said hoping that Orihime could understand mouthful language.

I'm pretty sure I heard Selene mutter 'You're disgusting'.

"Do you want to come and sit with us?" Orihime asked. Of course I agreed, much to Selene's disgust.

We sat down at their table and talked about a lot of things; Where we come from, hobbies, food, boys, how I found that puppy and left it at home and nearly got killed by Selene etc...

"You know that guy Kurosaki Ichigo? Why is called Ichigo? Did his parents hate him or something? Why would they want to name him Ichigo? It means strawberry right?" I asked without paying much attention to the figure approaching behind me.

"Oi! You making fun of my name you little midget?"

I turned around to be face to face (well...face to knee) with a knee.

"Hi Strawb- I mean Ichigo! We were just talking about you!" said Tatsuki trying to hold her giggles down.

"No kidding" He muttered "Inoue, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Orihime followed him to behind the drinking fountain where a gigantic guy with brown curly hair that covered his eyes and a blue haired guy with glasses were waiting for them.

"There they go again" sigh Tatsuki "They always go off by themselves. It's like they have a secret club that we're not suppose to know about"

'Well if it's a secret club, of course you're not suppose to know about it...' I heard Selene mutter.

I turned my attention to the four and sure enough they were engaged in some intense conversation.

Weird I thought.

_After school_

Selene and I were walking home in silence; I was praying the puppy hadn't done any of its business on our new furniture.

We turned a corner and we saw two men, one wearing a striped green hat and clogs and the other having braided hair and wearing sunglasses walking towards the way we came.

We past each other and suddenly Selene stopped and looked back at the two men.

"What's wrong Selene?" I asked.

"Those men... They're a bit... weird..." she replied in a distant voice which gave me the chills.

"Huh?"

"They just seem, unnatural.... different... almost as if they're from another world"

"Selene, are you ok? What are you talking about. They're just two random guys wearing sunglasses when it's not even that sunny and hats and clogs in the middle of the 21st century! Well they are a bit weird but that doesn't mean that they're from another world" I explained. "Selene, your losing it..."

Back at the house(Selene's POV)

I gulped. I rested my hand on the doorknob. Please god... I prayed Please let there be no yellow liquids or....other excretion on the floor or on our luggage, on anything

I turned the doorknob, stepped inside and stopped...the house...was...wait for it......

perfectly normal.

"POCKY!" Melody yelled happily

silence....

"I think I hear the tv" she said puzzled

sure enough when we entered the living room the dog was sitting on the floor watching tv.

"Holy...crap?" I muttered..

"Melody are you sure that's even a puppy...? What the hell did you pick up?"

Pocky was watching a dog show.

The puppy seemed to sigh as a big white poodle appeared on screen.

"She out of your reach" I muttered

I swore I heard the puppy whimper.

"POCKY!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!" shouted Melody...

I was so gonna go deaf living with her...

The puppy jumped up when it heard it's new name and then happily ran towards Melody.

I felt a headache coming on

"I'm feeling a bit unwell, I'm going to lie down for a bit" I said to Melody.

"What about dinner!" she wailed

"Cook something" I said then I immediately regretted my words.

"H-h-hold on a sec!" I yelled "order pizza or something"

"But I love cooking!" said Melody pouting

"I love living" I said back.

I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling

Those two men seemed to have a sort of aura around them I thought

It had felt as though some sort of energy had been radiating of their bodies making me want to fall to my knees and curl up in a ball.

"There is something strange and maybe potentially dangerous in this town" I muttered.

I wasn't one to go looking for trouble but something told me I had to get to the bottom of this.

I could hear Melody's cheerful voice talking on the phone.

_Should I involve her?_ I thought _If I get involved there will be a high chance of her being in danger._

"Lets see how things turn out" I muttered getting up when I smelt the aroma of pizza coming from outside my room.

Urahara's POV

"Urahara-san..."

"Yes I know Tessai-san. That girl, she noticed our spiritual energy." I said as I fanned myself with my fan. I smiled to myself. "Things are going to be interesting these days~"

We arrived back at the shop but I didn't go in.

"Tessai-san, I'm just going to take a walk. I'll be right back"

I walked past empty parks, schools and streets before I reached my destination. I opened my fan again and fanned myself although it wasn't that hot.

"Hm.. What a nice apartment" I said to myself. I then shunpoed in-front of one of the windows and looked inside. There, sleeping on the bed was a small girl with honey coloured hair with a small white dog sleeping next to her.

"How cute" I said "I'm sorry I have to do this" I stepped through the wall without a sound and stood beside her bed.

"Sweet dreams" I placed my hand on her forehead.

**End**

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

A/N: Done! Please Review~

We hope it didn't drag on too long

-Rin

T_T

-Yuri ^O^


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own bleach

A:N Hey! Hoped you liked chapter 2~ Here's chapter 3!

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

**Chapter 3: Will I get Answers?**

**Melody's POV**

I woke with a start! I thought I felt someone's hand on my head...Maybe it was a dream. I felt a lump beside me and found Pocky sleeping soundly. I smiled and gave him a little pat.

I stood up to go to the bathroom but once I did I sat right back down.

"Why am I so dizzy?"

I used my bed for support to lift myself up and steadily I made my way to the bathroom.

Selene was up when I came out of the shower and was already making breakfast.

"I could've made it you know" I said to her as I sat down on the chair.

"It's a safety precaution" she replied as she put two bowls of rice on the table with other side dishes.

We ate in silence. Pocky was awake now and happily eating his breakfast next to the table foot.

"Hey Selene...Did you come into my room last night?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

Selene stopped eating and looked at me as if I had grown another head. "Uh...No. Why?"

"Ah, it's nothing..." I replied and quickly resumed to eating my food. I was so sure that someone came into my room last night but if it wasn't Selene, then who was it? I thought feeling a bit spooked out.

Urahara's POV

"Oh this is interesting..." I muttered as I tapped my fan on my chin. I observed the result that I saw on the computer screen and felt a smile coming.

"Shadows aye... That's quite the something..." said a voice behind me. I felt something jump onto my shoulders.

"It is quite peculiar right Yoruichi-san. It is very unusual for a human to possess a power and great as this" I explained.

"But there was the case with Orihime and Chad" said Yoruichi-san as she jumped off my shoulders to take a closer look at the shining object in the glass case that was connected to the computer.

"Yes but Inoue and Chad were close friends with Kurosaki-san which might I add, couldn't really control the amount of spiritual power flowing out of him" I explained. I stood up to go and get the sample of the other girl's spiritual power; the one who noticed that Tessai and I were not normal.

"Exactly how did you get this sample?" asked Yoruichi-san eyeing me suspiciously. I chuckled.

"I just paid the little girl a visit. No harm done. I'm too much of a gentleman for that" I said as I left the room and headed for Ichigo's High School. I could hear Yoruichi-san sigh behind me.

I thought back to the owner of the sample of spiritual energy I had. "Hm... Melody Nami Mayonaka... I hope I didn't take too much energy from her..."

**(Selene's POV)**

_Karakura High School_

"Hey are you sure you're ok Melody? You look like your drunk" I said as I caught her the thirteenth time she fell over.

"Teh, I'm just a bit dizzy and I feel really tired" Melody said her eyes going in and out of focus.

"I really think I should take you home" I said worriedly. "No really I'm fine" said Melody

"Can I at least take you to the nurse?" I asked as Melody fell once again.

"Are you actually worried about me?" teased Melody.

"Of course not! I'm just getting sick and tired of having to catch you every-time you fall" I replied looking away.

"Fine I'll-" suddenly Melody collapsed on me again.

"Melody! Hey! Melody!" I yelled shaking her.

I remembered this morning when Melody had asked whether I had been in her room. So much for not getting involved I thought.

Now that something had happened to Melody there was no way I was going to let this pass.

I dropped Melody off at the nurse's office.

The nurse said that she was probably just tired and that she would be ok in a few hours.

I told the nurse I would come back for Melody when school ended and then left.

I sat on the roof for lunch. I didn't feel like having to listen to the chatter of the girls.

I couldn't stop thinking about the two men.

Who were they? Were they good or bad? Was I just being paranoid?

I was going to have to find them and speak to them.

I gazed across the road then suddenly stood up.

My lunch rolled off my lap but I didn't notice because I had seen the man with the green and white striped hat.

I blinked and he was gone.

**(Melody's POV)**

_Nurse's Office_

"Uh...Where am I...?" I muttered as I tried to sit up. Bad idea... I flopped right back onto the bed as I felt the world tip.

"I see you're awake. You've been asleep for quite a while. Five hours to be exact..." said the nurse. My eyes widened. Five hours?!?!?! Woa... I thought. I looked outside the window. Hm... Lunch time...

I said my thank you to the nurse and headed for the classroom hoping that Selene was there. Why?

1) I needed to thank her for catching me when I collapsed.

2) I needed to thank her for bringing me to the nurse

3) She has my lunch money

I turned the corner when I bumped into something hard, and fell backwards. However, I never hit the floor. Something or someone caught me before I crashed onto the floor. I opened my eyes and I saw Ichigo's face looking at mine.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked.

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed as I leapt up from his embrace.

"Hey! What's wrong! Are you hurt?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A SCARY FACE!!!" I shouted.

"ARE YOU CALLING MY FACE SCARY!" he shouted back.

"BUT DON'T YOU THINK YOU'LL FIND IT SCARY IF YOU SAW A FACE LIKE THE DEVIL SUDDENLY APPEAR IN FRONT OF YOU?!" I shouted...again. I felt myself losing control...This happens when I lose my temper....which is quite rare. Ah~ Things are going to get ugly...

"YOU THINK I HAVE THE FACE OF THE DEVIL!"

"YES! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"YOU BRAT! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I CAUGHT YOU BEFORE YOU HIT THE GROUND. OTHERWISE YOU WOULD'VE LOST THE FEW BRAIN CELLS YOU ALREADY HAVE!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT! AND FOR YOU INFORMATION! I GOT 1ST EQUAL ON THE POP QUIZ YESTERDAY WITH SELENE AND WHAT DID YOU GET? 29TH! SO WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB?!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" But Ichigo never got to finish his insult as he was hit on the head with a shoe...?

"Oi! Ichigo! What are you doing to the new kid!" shouted Tatsuki. She was holding her other shoe in her hand just incase of emergency.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! It was that little bit-"(This kind of emergency) "STOP HITTING ME DAMMIT!"

"Hey are you alright Melody? Did that jerk hurt you?" she asked completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Ehehehe yeah I'm alright~ I kinda lose my temper really easily so...it wasn't Ichigo's fault...really..." I explained.

"Well it's good that you're ok. Now Ichigo, apologise to her!" commanded Tatsuki. Of course Ichigo denied.

"There is no way that I'm apologising to that brat! Not after she insulted me like that!" he shouted.

"Stop being a baby! We, even you know that you have a face of a hobo so just apologise before I get Keigo's shoe" said Tatsuki sounding like an angry mother.

Ichigo muttered something his breath before walking up to me and apologising.

"It's ok! It was partly my fault to~ Hehe" I replied.

**(Selene's POV)**

_Outside School_

I knew I was wrong but my curiosity had been driving me nuts. I had already tried convincing myself that they were just normal people and what happened to Melody had been a coincidence but my gut was telling me that something was going on.

I walked back to the street where I had first seen the two men.

A black cat was sitting on the foot path.

Black cats are a bad omen I thought to myself

Normally I didn't pay attention to things like black cats and walking under ladders

"Jeez!" I muttered to myself shaking my head "after just one weird incident I'm already getting paranoid".

I bent down to stroke the cat which purred like a motorbike when I scratched it's chin.

"Ahh!" came a voice from behind me "I see you've found my cat".

I turned around and came face to face with the man in the white and green hat.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now" I said facing him and withdrawing my hand from the cat.

"What did you do to my cousin?" I asked.

The man got out a white fan and hid his smile behind it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said "You were probably seeing things".

My eyes narrowed "Stop playing around!" I glared at him. "I know you were the one that came into Melody's room last night and did something to her! I don't know how or why but I know it was you!"

The man withdrew his fan and I could see the smile he was hiding.

"She's caught on fast hasn't she Yoruichi-san?" he said to someone but I was the only one around.

"Indeed" said a voice from behind.

I turned around but only the cat was there and it's amber eyes were locked on mine.

"Are you Yoruichi?" I asked feeling very foolish but the cat was the only one there and I didn't see anyone else.

The cat licked it's whiskers "Who else" It replied.

Though I was sort of expecting a reply, half of me wanted this all to be a dream.

"Urg!" I said slapping my hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"A talking cat is too much to take in at once" I said.

I faced the man.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.

There was a pause "come with me" was all he said.

**End**

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

A/N: Yay! It's done~ This chapter is pretty long don't you think? Please review! We want lots of review! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

-Rin T_T

-Yuri ^0^


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

**Chapter 4: This could be the start of something weird**

Selene's POV

To my left is a talking black cat. To my right is a man that doesn't seem human.

Well that was fantastic.

This hobo look a like said to follow him but I didn't know whether he could be trusted or not.

We stopped in front of an old candy store. Well this looks like the perfect disguise for an evil man. I thought sarcastically, who would suspect a candy store owner? Wait It would be unfair for me to make assumptions about him. I looked around. It was deserted. I gulped.

This had better not be a kidnapping

Almost as though he had read my thoughts he said merrily.

"Don't worry. I'm not kidnapping you. This is my store! Welcome to Urahara Shoten!" he said and stepped inside. I followed, still not feeling all too safe here.

Once inside, he gave me some tea and sat down. I just stared at him.

"Well, what would you like to know?" he said happily.

"What did you do to Melody and more importantly who the hell are you?" I asked coldly, my glare getting even stronger.

He sighed. "Well aren't you a desperate young lady." I kept staring at him hoping to drill a hole into him.

"I'm Urahara Kisuke and I am the owner of this fantastic candy shop!" he stated proudly. I could here the crows in the distance.

"And...?"

"I'm sure you have noticed that I am different from normal humans. Yes that is true. I am definitely not a human. Well I was once" said Urahara.

I blinked. "So... Your trying to tell me that....."

"What would you do if I told you that I am a shinigami?" he asked, a broad smile on his face.

There was a moment of silence.

...

..

.

..

...

SPLASH!

Tea was dripping from Urahara's face.

Melody's POV

I was walking in the hallway looking at every single room a passed. 'Where is she?'. I walked out into the courtyard and there was still no sign of her. Ugh... I was getting hungry too and she has my lunch money!

'I knew we should've brought lunch boxes today!' I thought.

Ding Dong Dang Dong! went the bell.

Well so much for lunch. I hurried back to class and waited for Selene to come back from wherever she is.

School had finished and Selene still hadn't come back. I was starting to get worried.

Right! If I don't find her back at the apartment then I'm going to look for her and nothing can stop me! Not even the devil himself.

I walked out to the school gates and almost jumped out of my skin again. "Why does he have such a scary face?!" I muttered.

When I turned the corner Ichigo's face was staring right at me.

He gave me a suspicious look.

"Did I hear a comment about...lets see...my...FACE!" he almost shouted.

I quickly stood to attention. "No sir...er I m-mean I-Ichigo" I stuttered a little bit frightened by his sudden almost shout.

Ichigo took a deep breath "c'mon I'll walk you home".

"You really don't have to if you don't want to" I said.

"Hnnn"

I guessed he wasn't in the mood for talking so i shut up and just followed him.

We walked for about five minutes more and I could tell that Ichigo was completely absorbed in his own thoughts and his brow was furrowed. Something was definitely up.

I became aware of a noise somewhere between a buzz and a beep coming from Ichigo's school bag.

"Hey Ichigo!" I said giving him a shake on his shoulder "that yours?" I asked pointing to his bag.

"hmm?" he asked his eyes coming back into focus.

"Oh right!" He suddenly exclaimed pulling out some sort of medal or something.

He paused and gave me a funny look.

"You can see this?" he asked.

...

...

"I'm not blind just because your face looked scary when it just appeared in front of me like that in fact if your just going to keep bringing that up then maybe it would have been better if I was blind then that would have never happened!" I gave him an offended glare.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like tha-" His eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled pushing me to the ground.

I looked up and saw a huge monster.

It battered Ichigo away like a fly.

"Ichigo!" I yelled as he crashed into a building.

I dodged it's claw just in time but felt it scrape my neck and feel warm blood trickling down my collar.

Something flashed in front of me.

"Onii-sama!" I yelled seeing my precious locket soar through the air towards the monster.

Selene POV

"Ahh.." said Urahara wiping his face with a napkin.

"I'm not that good with the ladies am I".

I stood there staring at him with awe, fear, anger, hatred and confusion.

"What did you do to Melody?" I repeated my original question.

"If you think I did all the stealing her soul and stuff like that I didn't, I just took a little spirit sample."

I looked at him trying to read his face.

"And how do I know your not lying?"

He looked thoughtful then sighed "You have my word and thats about it" he said holding up his hands with his palms up.

"So why did you take a bit of her spirit or whatever? What are you going to do with it?" I asked, holding back the urge to splash him again. This guy was ticking me off.

"I only needed it to confirm something. I was actually heading over to your place to take your spirit sample too...If you don't mind" he said simply.

My hand was moving to pick up the refiled cup.

"Of course I mind! I don't want people waltzing into my house and taking a little bit of my spirit! Are you some crazy scientist or something?! Why do you want our spirit anyway?" I shouted.

'Calm down Selene. You can't lose your cool here. Breath in, breath out and repeat' I said to myself.

Urahara chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to clone you or anything. I just wanted to confirm my assumption and I was right. Your cousin has the power over shadows" Urahara stated happily.

I paused...

...

SPLASH!

"Stop joking around" I said coldly.

"Oww! hot!" Urahara spluttered "wasn't expecting that again"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but Kisuke isn't joking" said a voice from behind the door. The paper door slid open to reveal a very tanned lady with purple hair.

"And if your cousin has this kind of ability then it's most likely that you have one too" she continued.

This was way too much for me to take in at the same time.

"Ok first of all, do you really expect me to believe all this?! Secondly, do I know you miss? and thirdly, can I have some more tea?"

Urarhara revealed a tea pot from behind a shelf (sorry didn't know what else to put)

and imediatly refiled my cup

SPLASH

"How did I fall for this?" said Urahara wet from head to toe

"It's called becoming old Kisuke" said the lady.

I stared at the lady. I don't think she was a normal human either. My gut tells me that I've met her somewhere before...but where?

"Yoruichi-san we're the same age you know. That means I'm not the only one who's getting old here" said Urahara.

I spat out the tea that I was drinking-Yes I did refill my cup and drink my tea this time instead of splashing it on Urahara's face. I became thirsty.

"Wait a minute. This lady is that black cat I saw earlier? You've got to be kidding me. What else is there that I don't know about yet? Please don't tell me that your actually a dog Urahara-san or a fly" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"No no of course not. I'm just a normal shiniga-"

Suddenly there was a loud screech and a bang from outside. We quickly ran out to see what it was and my eyes widened.

"What in the world is that thing?!" I shouted looking straight at a gigantic monster with ten tentacles for arms and a white mask for a face.

"It's a hollow but don't worry someone is already taking care of it" said Urahara simply. He didn't seemed bothered by it at all.

I heard a bang up in the sky and I was just in time to see an oranged hair boy wearing a black robe, land an attack on the hollow before disappearing again.

'Ichigo?!' I thought.

"AAHH!!!!!"

I heard someone scream and to my horror, I saw Melody being scooped up by the slimy tentacles of the hollow.

"Onii-sama!" she called out. I looked closer to see her silver locket with the photo of her brother, flying towards the mouth of the holllow.

"MELODY!" I cried out and ran towards the fight.

"Selene! You can't go ther-" Urahara tried to stop me but a path of fire blocked his way.

"Fire eh...?" said Urahara, watching me run towards Melody.

End~

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you liked this chapter.

Please REVIEW!

-Rin T_T

-Yuri ^0^


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:We do not own Bleach**

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is chapter FIVE! Hope you enjoy!!!!**

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far.

This isn't going to be a romance story there just might be some cheesy bits.

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

**Chapter 5: The day I discovered...I was crazy**

**Ichigo's POV**

I pounced on the girl as soon as I had saw the hollow.

There had been no time to think and I had been stupid to completely forget about it.

I felt a searing pain across my back as the hollow's claws battered me aside.

_Damit!_ I screamed to myself as I fumbled for my substitute shinigami badge.

I heard Melody scream my name before yelling something else.

The pain stopped as soon as my shinigami self came out.

I faced the hollow and saw a flicker of something shiny and silver in the corner of my eye.

Melody was running towards the hollow shouting something like "Onii-sama!".

I shunpoed in front of her "What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled grabbing her arm and yanking her out of the way of another attack.

"It took Onii-sama!" she yelled close to tears.

I looked at where the hollow was standing then spotted a silver locket on the ground.

I gave her a smile "you stay here and I'll get your Onii-sama back".

She looked at me in sudden surprise "what are you wearing?" her gaze turned to my giant zanpakuto which I now had in my hand "what are you?" she asked looking at me almost in fear now.

I paused she had obviously noticed my er... unusual attire.

I licked my lips and swallowed I could probably ask Urahara to erase this girls memory. "Don't worry, I'll explain later just don't move".

This girl obviously had high spiritual power to be able to see me and the hollow.

I made my way to the hollow that was now out of control, bashing down anything around it.

I shunpoed behind it and in one strike i knocked it down to the ground. I could've killed it but there hadn't been many hollows around lately and I needed to sharpen up my moves a bit.

"MELODY!!!" I heard someone shout in the distant. I turned around to see the other girl running towards her cousin.

_'What's she doing here?'_ I thought.

I quickly took care of the hollow, grabbed the locket and shunpoed over to the girls.

**Selene's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. _What the hell was that monster?_

"Melody!" I shouted. She turned around to face me. I could see fear in her eyes.

"Selene!" she cried and came running towards me.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked frantically checking to see if she had any injures. There were none save for a small scratch on her neck which had already stopped bleeding. I sighed with relief.

"Selene where were you today at school? Iwaslookingforyoueverywhere!Iwassoworried!SoIwasgoingtogohomeandifyouweren'

thenthismonsterthingshowedupandIchigo....sword thingy....monste-" I slapped Melody in the face gently. I did it again.

"Thanks I needed that" she said. I smiled at her.

"Now what the hell is going on here?" I asked. And to make things even more weird, Ichigo appeared in front of us.

"Ah! What the?! What are you wearing?!" I asked I bit disturbed looking at Ichigo wearing something you would expect a 5 year old to wear during Halloween.

"None of you business and here" he said handing Melody her locket.

"THANK U! THANK U! THANK U SO MUCH! I don't know what I would've done if I lost this" she said putting it around her neck. Ichigo just gave an annoyed grunt.

"Now I would like to ask some questions" I said facing Ichigo "1, What in the world was that monster? 2, Why are you dressed like that?

"How mean of you to burn my fan" came a voice from behind me.

I turned to find myself face to face with Urahara.

I gave him my best glare and was rewarded with a twitch and a slight cringe from the man.

I tuned my back to him "you deserved it" I said back.

"Well luckily I brought an extra" he said pulling out another fan and gave a cheeky laugh.

"You" I said pointing at Ichigo already pissed by Urahara, "answer my questions".

Ichigo looked over my shoulder at Urahara almost as if asking his permission to explain or hoping that he would do something but the man just fanned himself looking away.

Ichigo looked back at me "I guess I'll explain" he said with a look of defeat.

**Ichigo POV**

"So thats basically it" I said looking at my captive audience.

The sun had set giving everything a warm orange glow.

Both the girls had seemed rather unfazed by the whole incident but I could tell that they weren't far off from fainting or in the other girl's case, close to punching me.

"Wow!" exclaimed Melody "you're so cool!" she gave me a big grin letting out the breath she had been holding.

_And I though she was close to fainting,_ I thought sweatdroping

"Are you sure you've been to a doctor recently though?" Melody said raising an eyebrow.

"Well considering what just happened. I think his story has made most things clear" said the other girl whose name I had forgotten.

"So let me get this straight" started S-S-ele...?_ What was her name again_ "Your an average 15 year old boy who has got shinigami powers from R-Rukia-was it?-and you've been acting as a substitute shinigami and helping that soul place to fight against those horrifying monsters?" I nodded with a serious expression.

"So much for average" she muttered.

"And you're saying that we have unnatural powers as well?" asked Melody turning to Urahara.

"Precisely" he said with a smile that I've seen so often "I was heading over to your house to look for Selene to check if she had powers too but after she had destroyed my fan, I'm quite sure she possesses them"

**Melody's POV**

I used to think that fairies and ghost never existed but after what happened today, I could believe anything. _I can't believe Ichigo is a shinigami and so is that guy with the green clothes. He kind of looks like a hobo..._

Back at home, Selene was too tired and stressed to have dinner so she went straight to bed. I was off-limits from the stove and anything flammable so I just ordered some Chinese food.

"You'd never guess what happened to me today Pocky" I said stroking my puppy's fur. He barked as if he was replying.

"Things are so strange here in Japan" I muttered. I got up and turned the computer we had in the study, on and opened my email.

**[Create a new message]**

(Click)

_Dear Mom and Dad._

_Japan is so cool! There are so many cute shops and they're so cheap. Have you ever eaten a dango before? It's so nice! O a guess what! I've got a puppy called Pocky and it's living with Selene and I. Selene wasn't really fond of the puppy before but I think she's starting to like him now._

_School is really fun and I've made lots of friends. Did you know that there are some people who look like the devil. I have one in my class. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo-weird name, I know-His face is really scary but he's a nice guy. Oh my gosh I just found out today that he is a shini_-

I paused

(Delete)

_Oh my gosh I just found out today that he is a very sporty person._

_Anyway how are things in America?_

_I hope work is going well_

_-Melody_

"Phew. I almost blew it" I sighed imagining what would happen if I had pushed send. Then my parents would have thought I was crazy.

I sighed looking at the clock it was almost eight.

I thought about the events that had happened today.

A sudden thought came to mind "CRAP I'VE GOT AN ASSIGNMENT DUE TOMORROW!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Oh wait..."I muttered to myself "I already finished and it's the weekend tomorrow" I sighed sinking back into my chair.

My thoughts continued to wander when suddenly I perked up again "I HAVE A POWER!" I said jumping out of my chair.

I looked at my hands "...that guy never said what it was though..."

I heard a sudden Bang from behind, Selene had come out of her bedroom and entered the living room looking like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Is someone attacking you or something?" she asked looking irritated "if not keep the noise down".

"Ahh..I'm sorry" I said a bit embarrassed.

Selene blinked a bit and shook her head.

"You know.." she said looking serious "if there is...anything that...you want to tell me...or...anything you're worried about...you can always tell me."

She quickly walked back into her bedroom obviously embarrassed.

I smiled "you're always there for me...thanks" I muttered to the closed door.

_The next morning_

**Selene's POV**

I walked out of my bedroom and saw a lump on the couch.

It took my mind to register that the lump was Melody.

I sighed "Jeez, didn't you sleep at all".

I gave her a little shake.

"Urgggg!" said Melody throwing herself at me and grabbing hold of my neck with her arms.

"Melody! Let go!" I said backing away quickly in fear of being strangled.

She fell onto the floor with a thud.

"I have no power" she moaned rolling onto her back.

"Is that what you were doing all night?" I asked exasperated.

She gave me her big puppy-dog eyes look and nodded.

"If you really want we can try and figure it out later, but you look like you need a good breakfast" I said heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Melody said immediately springing to her feet.

I gave her a smirk "_of course you can_".

"Really?" she said looking surprised.

"You can start by cleaning the mess you made yesterday with the chinese takeaway." I said.

Melody's face immediately became one of depression and I laughed.

"_Fine then...what a cousin you are...making me do all the...._" I could hear her mutter under her breath.

Not a moment later she was smiling and playing with bubbles in the sink.

"Fast recovery..." I murmured sweatdroping.

After breakfast we practiced activating our powers.

It was harder than it sounded like.

After two hours of futilely shouting 'Activate!' 'Go!' Haaaaaa!' and concentrating on releasing our powers, we finally gave up.

"I look like an idiot" I muttered to myself as I plopped myself on the couch.

"This is no use" said Melody lying down on the floor with Pocky licking her face.s

I sighed "I'm going out for a walk. Do you want to come?" Melody nodded and tied a leash around Pocky and followed me outside.

_We need a trigger or something_...I thought.

We walked along the side of the river. Everything seemed pretty normal.

The town citizens were going on with their daily lives like nothing had happened yesterday.

_'Didn't these people notice that freakishly large mons- I mean hollow yesterday?_' I thought.

We were walking for a few minutes when I heard someone shout "LOOK OUT!"

Of course I dodged but that doesn't go for Melody. I looked up to see a soccer ball drilled into her face.

_'Ouch'_ I thought.

"Sorry about that" shouted a little girl "Are you alright?" She had short black hair and kind of looked like a boy.

I sighed-_I'm doing that a lot lately_-"I'm alright but I'm not so sure about her" I said pointing to Melody.

There were Pocky Sticks circling her head and Pocky was barking at them.

"I'm Karin" said the girl "My dad owns a clinic down the road. If you don't mind I could take you down there to get an ice pack or something for your friend"

"Sure"I replied picking up Melody and putting her over my shoulder. We had nothing better to do anyway...

The clinic was quite small but it was quite nice. It turns out she has a little sister-who looks nothing like her-and an older brother who's out right now. Her father was........how do you explain it......not normal?

As soon as he saw us he was all "KARIN!!!!!!! WHO ARE THESE YOUNG LADIES?!?!?!?! ARE THEY YOUR GIRL FRIENDS? DARLING! OUR LITTLE KARIN IS FINALLY FRIENDS WITH GIRLS" while he was talking to a big photo on the wall but a kick from Karin shut him up.

"They need an ice pack. I accidently hit her with my ball" she said

As soon as we received an ice pack the door opened.

"I'm home" said the person who entered.

_Silence_

...

..

.

..

...

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE ICHIGO?!"

"Eh? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

"Ichigo you know these people?"

"DARLING! OUR SON ICHIGO IS FINALLY HANGING OUT WITH GIRLS OTHER THAN INOUE AND TATSUKI!"

"SHUT UP DAD!"

"I'm going upstairs..."

"KARIN WAIT!"

"Onii-chan welcome home!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!"

"we really should go home..."

"I~ feel~ dizzy~"

**End**

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

A/N: So how was this chapter? The ending was a bit weird but we hoped you enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Yuri^0^

-RinT_T


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own bleach

A:N Hope you enjoy the chapter. We know we haven't updated in ages but hope enjoy this chapter.

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

**Chapter 6: Is This A Dream?**

**Melody's POV**

"Ungh...My head hurts..."I whined as I sat up from my lying position. An ice-pack fell down from the bump on my head.

"Yea it would hurt quite a bit. I did hit you pretty hard with my soccer ball...Sorry..."said a voice beside me.

I was lying on a hospital bed with the girl I met before sitting beside me. Karin was it?

"It's ok. I wasn't really looking where I was going n.n" I replied "So where am I?" I looked around the room. It looked like a mini hospital.

"You're at my dad's clinic. I brought you here after you fainted. Oh and your cousin went with Ichigo to get some drinks at the store and um..sorry..." said Karin still looking guilty about the bump on my head.

"You don't need to apologize anymore. It's not like your ball knocked my head off or anything haha..." (though it was close) I said trailing off at the end. She looked even more guilty. I shouldn't have said that...

_Awkward Silence_

'A gay baby is born' I thought^^

"Are you..Are you one of those..."started Karin looking a bit nervous

"Huh?"

"Are you also one of those people with black robes...like my brother?" asked Karin a bit more seriously this time.

She knows? "What are you talking about?" I asked

She paused for a while "I saw you and onii-chan yesterday...when you were attacked by that monster thing..."

_Flashback (Karin's POV)_

"Onii-sama!"

I hear someone shout followed by a loud monstrous earthquake.

"Huh what was that?"

I ran to the source of the sound. I stopped in my tracks.

"W-What the! Wh-hat the h-hell is that?!" I stuttered starting into the eyes of a gigantic creature with a white mask and lots of slimy tentacles.

"Onii-sama!"

I looked up and I saw a girl being held by one of the tentacles.

'Oh no! She's gonna get killed!' I thought.

Just then I saw a black blur and the monster thing cried in pain before letting the girl go and disintegrating into nothing.

"Huh?!?"

"Are you ok?"

"It took onii-sama!"

A tall guy wearing a black hakama, short orange hair and with a weird sword was standing a few meters away from me with the girl who was shouting before.

'No way' I thought 'Ichi-nii?!"

_End of Flashback_

BANG!

The slamming of the door brought me back to reality.

"I'm guessing they're back" said Melody leaping off the bed.

**Selene's POV**

I was completely exhausted.

Well....mentally exhausted.

I had to give Ichigo credit for saving Melody but he was extremely infuriating, reckless and had absolutely no good sense of judgement or common sense.

Judging by his personality he would probably be one of the people who just drop what their doing to save you even though it was completely hopeless or he knew it was a trap.

As soon as we entered the house I saw Melody.

"Are you ok?" I asked "you shouldn't be standing up so soon".

"I perfectly fine now!" she said jogging on the spot and finishing with a peace pose.

"tch" I said handing her a drink.

"Which one do you want Kurosaki-san?" I asked

"Please just call me Karin" Karin said looking through the bag.

"Ichigo might have yours" I told her when she had made a face at all of the drinks.

"Yeah maybe..." she muttered "I'll take this one to Yuzu" she walked out of the room in search of Ichigo.

No sooner than she had walked out Ichigo came in through the other door.

"Why are there so many drinks?" Melody asked pointing at the two bags we were each holding.

"Cause this doof couldn't decide what he wanted" I said with a shrug.

"Well you weren't making my job any easier" retorted Ichigo.

"Ne ne" said Melody placing her hands on our shoulders "why don't you guys just shake hands and both of you say you're sorry".

"NO!"

...

...

...

"Fine"

"Whatever"

As I touched Ichigo's hand I felt a sudden jolt and a flash of white light.

I looked around, we weren't at the house anymore.

"Where are we?" asked Melody from beside me.

"We're in the crossing between worlds" said Ichigo

"Crossing between what worlds?" asked Melody

"I wonder how we got here?" Ichigo muttered

"Ichigo?"

"I've never herd of teleportation before..."

"Ichigo?"

"But knowing Soul Society anything could happen"

"ICHIGO!"

"But then again we don't know what Aizen could be doing at the moment"

BANG!

"ICHIGO FOR GODS SAKE JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION.

WHAT WORLDS?"

"Ow! Geez! Talk about angst!"

"Ichigo!" I said coldly lifting my hand ready for another slap. This one hopefully to know him out completely.

"Wait st-stop stop! It's the crossing between the human world and Soul Society"

"Now was that so hard?" said Melody with a cute innocent smile.

These cousins Ichigo thought.

A low rumble stopped our friendly chat

"Shit!" swore Ichigo "Not again!"

"What-Where-When-Who-Why?" said Melody her leggs quivering.

"Doesn't matter just RUN!" Yelled Ichigo pulling at both of our jackets.

"Wah!!!!!!!" We screamed...Well Melody screamed...

I looked back and I saw a giant train like thing catching up to us.

"Hurry up and run you idiot! the walls are closing in!!!!!" I shouted in his ear.

"Shut Up! You guys aren't feathers!!!" screamed Ichigo.

"Are you calling us fat?" We said at the same time our killer intent leaking out.

Geez these girls... Ichigo thought.

I looked back again and I wish I didn't.

The train was now about half a meter away from us.

"Shit" I said.

"We're all going to die!!!" screamed Melody.

Suddenly there was a flash and we were kicked out of the dark passage way and onto the ground of some world.

"Well that was close.." said Ichigo wiping sweat off from his forehead.

"We almost got killed and you're treating as if it was nothing!" I shouted in fury.

Geez nothing good has happened ever since we meet this jerk

"God it wasn't my fault that you guys were heavy! I'm not the strongest guy in the world you know!" He retorted back.

"What did you say?!" I shouted emitting a murderous intent.

"W-w-w-we-well..."

"So...the shinigami who can destroy an arrancar can't even win a fight with a girl"

**Melody POV**

Ever since we had moved to Karakura town it had been getting hard to keep my cute innocent facade.

I really wanted to punch someone in the face right now. It was really pissing me off to be dragged into these types of things.

I thought moving to Japan would mean having a simple, normal life but things like this just HAVE to happen to me.

"So...the shinigami who can destroy an arrancar can't even win a fight with a girl"

**Normal POV**

Everyone turned at the sudden voice.

"Renji!" Ichigo sat smiling

"Hey! What was that about me and fighting with girls"

Renji smirked "Only the truth"

Ichigo decided to ignore him

"Rukia it's good to see you!"

"Personally I think that Renji comment was true"

"Not you too!" moaned Ichigo grabbing his hair.

"Whats with this girl?" said Renji walking over to stand in front of Melody.

"She's been staring at me for like the last ten minutes"

Melody seemed to be staring at him in deep though.

"Melody?" Selene asked touching her shoulder.

"Whats with him?" Melody asked

"What do you mean?" Selene said also looking at Renji.

"Are those tattoos or eyebrows?"

Everyone except Melody fell anime style

Renji was the quickest to recover

"They're tattoos! _Tattoos_! Can't you tell?"

"Oh?" said Melody a little absent minded.

Renji's eye twitched

"I'm going to be best friends with you two" said Rukia happily draping an arm around both Selene and Melody.

"We should get going" said Renji, "the Captain Commander want to meet with you two"

"What for?" Asked Ichigo.

"Why?" Selene asked

"Is he nice?" asked Melody

...

"You'll see" said Rukia.

**End**

••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞••∞

A:N Hi! We're having a bit of a writer's block at the moment so we would appreciate your help on what should happen next or what you would like to happen in the future. Hopefully your ideas will help us write faster in the future. SO PLEASE HELP!

What do you think the Captain Commander should say/do to them should he...

Try and kill them?

Make them into test subjects?

Test their abilities?

Try and convince them to leave Karakura town

or anything else you think should happen

Because these ideas kind of suck...

Anyway thanks for reading!

-Rin T_T

-Yuri ^0^


End file.
